Squola
La durata dell'anno scolastico è solitamente di 9 mesi, esattamente come una gestazione; tale periodo di tempo è intervallato da tregue armate, comunemente definite "vacanze", durante le quali tanto i cacciatori quanto le prede approfittano per affinare le loro tecniche venatorie e di sopravvivenza. Il momento della giornataprediletto dai predatori, comunemente chiamati anche professori, è senza dubbio la mattina, in un orario che va dalle 8:00 alle 13:00; è infatti risaputo che lo studente medio non ècerebralmente attivo prima delle 10:00 e, anche dopo tale momento, preserverà per alcune ore serissime difficoltà intellettive. Gli studiosi, vivisezionando alcuni alunni, hanno scoperto che a consentire loro di recarsi dal letto insino all'edificio scolastico è una sorta di automatismo istintivo, mentre il cervello persevera nelle attività oniriche. Gli studenti hanno diritto, come garantito dalla Convenzione di Ginevra, a rendere il suddetto periodo di tempo più tollerabile tramite l'uso strategico di assenze, scioperi, saltate di massa e permessi di ingresso in ritardo. Un limite a questo genere di sotterfugi è imposto dal Ministero della Guerra, il quale ha decretato un numero minimo di presenze. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=2EditRendere l'anno scolastico poco più di un mese scolastico http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pazzo_che_vuole_spararsi.JPGStudente ultra-ripetente sperimenta quanto siano logoranti ventisette anni di elementari.Una delle attività maggiormente diffuse presso le persone succubi dell'istituzione scolastica è senza dubbio la mancanza di attività, che non è un diletto zenoniano come parrebbe all'apparenza. Come infatti vedremo, fa parte della natura di qualsiasi studente mancare puntualmente l'82% abbondante delle attività scolastiche. In questa sezione analizzeremo, tramite le più recenti tesi antropologico-scolastiche, i diversi metodi maggiormente diffusi affinché il tempo speso - magari male - tra i banchi della scuola sia il minore possibile, in maniera che il restante tempo risparmiato si possa più facilmente spendere con attività senza dubbio più gratificanti e istruttive quali rimanere per ore davanti alla televisione, a giocare a World of Warcraft on line o, infine, a leggere o devastare gli articoli di Nonciclopedia. Per comodità di analisi i ricercatori hanno raggruppato le motivazioni più diffuse in due grosse macro-categorie, identificate sulla base della loro utilità sociale, possibilità finanziarie del soggetto, del rapporto con l'economia nazionale con una scala locale, l'incidenza degli astri o più semplicemente perché hanno dei nomi tanto carini. Le macro-categorie, di seguito semplificate, sono note con i termini Assenza e Sciopero. Nel primo caso si tratta di un insieme di motivazioni per il quale il soggetto viene ad "assentarsi" dalle normali attività scolastiche, mentre nel secondo caso il soggetto enuncia diverse motivazioni in cui non si "assenta", ma per evitare possibili conflitti di interessi si ritrova a dover rinunciare alle attività scolastiche con suo sommo dispiacere. Segue a conclusione della sezione un'ultima analisi delle motivazioni reali che spingono lo studente a dover mancare agli impegni scolastici. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=3EditAssenza È probabile che il nome derivi dal francese Absinthe ("assenzio"), in quanto le terribili sbronze causate dal suddetto erano uno dei principali motivi che tenevano lontani gli alunni dai ginnasi. Attualmente l'assenza viene messa in atto con i motivi più subdoli, al fine di poter prolungare le ore di sonno in barba all'interrogazione digreco. Quanto segue è ciò che più frequentemente viene apposto sulle giustificazioni, una tabella rappresentativa della macro-categoria Assenza contenente le sue micro-categorie più diffuse. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Terminator_004.jpgMolte scuole si sono dotate di Terminatorper rintracciare gli alunni assenti. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=4EditSciopero Gli scioperi degli studenti sono gli unici a superare numericamente quelli dei dipendenti di Alitalia; vengono indetti senza alcun preavviso, solitamente in concomitanza con l'interrogazione di storia di un qualche rappresentante d'istituto (qualsiasi sia il motivo dello sciopero, però, qualcuno dirà che gli studenti non avevano voglia di andare a scuola), e si fregiano delle motivazioni più varie e fantasiose: *Chiusura di un qualche stabilimento industriale. *Apertura di una discarica in zona (molto in voga a Napoli e dintorni). *Apertura di un qualche stabilimento industriale *Temperature all'interno dell'istituto di poco superiori agli 0 Kelvin (0 Kelvin = -273,15°C, a queste temperature, nemmeno le macchine nelle rotonde si muovono). *Sciopero di inizio anno (primo sabato di scuola). *Focaccia dal panettiere di fronte alla scuola poco salata. *Mancata crescita dei funghi. *Camicia del preside non intonata al colore della sua automobile. *Qualsiasi riforma dell'ordinamento scolastico. *Assenza di riforme dell'ordinamento scolastico. *Sciopero degli assistenti di volo (il 98,3% degli studenti ha dichiarato di non poter andare a squola senza aereo, il restante 1,7% non va a squola). *Non piove. *Piove. *Acqua di limone. *Così (nessun motivo particolare). *Solidarietà nei confronti dei lavavetri di Firenze. *È finita la carta igienica in bagno. *La carta igienica nel bagno dei maschi è rosa. *Rottura della mina della matita *La macchinetta vende snack geneticamente modificati. *La macchinetta non vende snack geneticamente modificati. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=5EditMotivazioni reali della mancanza dei doveri d'ufficio L'italiano medio, per sua natura, è un animale assenteista, che apprezza maggiormente il lavoro altrui che quello proprio, e ciò lo si nota soprattutto in giovine età, quando si apprendono le basi del vivere sociale. Abbiamo finora enunciato brevemente quali sono le motivazioni cui è solito ricorrere un giovane esemplare di italiano medio quando vuole evadere dai suoi obblighi istituzionali. Ma nella realtà, cosa fa davvero lo studente? Qui un poco informato Piero Angela ipotizzerebbe che il fanciullo stia a studiare, se non a scuola in un altro posto, ma comunque a studiare. Un credulone Roberto Giacobbo penserebbe ad un varco dimensionale, mentre un Enrico Ruggeri direbbe che si trova a volare con il Sasquatch. In realtà, chi non è mai stato studente fino al midollo non può saperlo davvero. Il vero studente - da enciclopedia seria quale siamo ne abbiamo la conoscenza - non va a scuola. Semplicemente perché non vuole. Punto. La fantasia che ha lo studente nel non presentarsi a scuola sono evidenti anche nella terminologia comune. Si fa spesso riferimento ai termini culinari, come Marinare, Saltare o Caliare, ad esempio, espressioni queste che prendono idea da diversi modi di preparazione: marinata in brodo, saltata in padella o caliata, ovvero scaldata nel caliaturi, un apposito strumento molto simile alla padella per le caldarroste. Appaiono anche Salare''e ''Tagliare, attività riferite alla preparazione del pasto, Fare filone che riguarda la preparazione di una specifica forma di pane (il filone o filoncino, appunto) e infine''Bruciare'', segno evidentemente che era rimasta troppo tempo sul fuoco. I termini legati al mondo marittimo sono pure diffusissimi, probabilmente a causa della gran quantità di porti che circondano il paese. Così''Fare marina'', Fare vela,Fare lippa, Fare Sicilia (è pur sempre un'isola). Esistono poi terminologie più vicine al mondo dell'edilizia, come il Fare sega, Fare chiodo o il Fare fuga, i primi legati agli strumenti, l'ultimo alle decorazioni piastrellari. Il termine Stampare invece appartiene di più al mondo dell'editoria. Al mondo rurale appartengono i bucolici Fare forca e Fare salasso, quest'ultimo legato al tipo di pratiche mediche non più usate in città, ma ancora in uso nelle sperdute campagne di provincia. Infine permangono termini il cui significato però si perde nella notte dei temi, come Fare faglio, Fare berna, Fare manca, Nnargiare, Bigiare, Bossare, ma non ce ne occuperemo minimamente. Il non presentarsi a scuola ha come presupposto l'occultare il misfatto ai genitori. A tale proposito, spesso ha luogo in bar poco distanti dalla scuola e la firma sulle giustificazioni ha sempre un che di discutibile. La pena per chi viene scoperto è la crocifissione. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=6EditArmi, Trappole e Torture http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Persone_spaventate.gifLa durata dell'anno scolastico è scandita dai frequenti quanto esilaranti colpi di scena.Ricordando la sua funzione eliminitrice è necessario riportare alla memoria i più grandi modelli d'ispirazione alla scuola moderna: il lager nazista, dal quale ha fatto propria la filosofia "Gestapo", secondo la quale solo i migliori sono degni di sopravvivere, e per par condicio il gulag sovietico, da cui proviene la discendenza bolscevica della scuola, l'uso del temuto gatto a nove code per imporre l'attenzione (strumento didattico molto in voga alle materne). All'interno della scuola tutti i trattati internazionali che pongono un limite alla proliferazione delle armi di distruzione di massa non sono in vigore. I professori vengono così in possesso di un vero e proprio arsenale che rende il loro lavoro di abbattimento selettivo decisamente facile e poco sportivo, senza che né l'ONU né gli esportatori di democrazia rompano le balle. È importante che ogni studente conosca a fondo con cosa avrà a che fare, affinché le sue probabilità di sopravvivenza aumentino. Alla fine dopo che un povero studente medio si sorbisce tutte queste torture psicologiche,verra illuminato dalla saggezza e capirà finalmente cosa vol dire scuola: Società Che Uccide Ogni Libero Alunno http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=7EditInterrogazione http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:La_scuola_uccide.jpgLa scuola nuoce alla salute!Una delle tecniche più subdole e imprevedibili. La vittima viene scelta fra i componenti del branco più o meno casualmente con metodi di sorteggio non sempre chiari; molte volte si avrà il sospetto che il tutto sia stato abilmente truccato tramite formule oscure al fine di selezionare inevitabilmente l'individuo piùdeboluccio e malaticcio. SecondoGauss, il procedimento effettuato sui numeri estratti a sorte è il seguente: http://images.wikia.com/wikitex/images/6/69/69f/20695aa5d915f486f3f160b3c436e1.pngDove: *''X'' è la speranza di vita media in Congo *''C'' è la velocità della luce *''Y'' è il coefficiente di simpatia al prof (di solito corrispondente a un numero intorno allo 0). Adempiuta la formalità del sorteggio, il fortunato vincitore viene chiamato a partecipare a un gioco a quiz che esemplifica al meglio la selezione naturale. Se il prof ha avuto buon occhio nel selezionare il malcapitato, potrà a questo punto affibbiare un 3, l'obiettivo più alto nella pratica venatoria scolastica. La predazione fallisce quando il sorteggiato riesce a far uso della tattica Sorridi e annuisci. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=8EditCompito in Classe L'equivalente educativo del bombardamento a tappeto. Il cacciatore passa l'intero pomeriggio precedente a ideare le domande più improbabili da proporre agli alunni, con una discreta certezza di abbatterne almeno un terzo. Inoltre, è alta nei compiti in classe la presenza di un niubbo che fa Ssssssssh!!! in classe durante le verifiche o meno, anche se magari prima non c'era. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sexy-1.gifQuesta ragazza ha ottenuto il massimo dei voti agli esami (chissà perché)Il sociologo Lupo Lucio è riuscito a raccogliere alcune delle domande proposte in un compito in classe, alle quali un team di scienziati sta cercando di dare risposta: *Quanto pesava Lavoisier? *Nietzsche che dice? *Cosa hanno in comune Kant e una mano senza dita? (vera) *Se stai correndo con la tua automobile a una velocità http://images.wikia.com/wikitex/images/2/2b/2b8/113286d41777791b5a45b5d20fbd71.png con un 27,4872% di probabilità che un autotreno ti fotta la precedenza, nel caso in cui tu decida di aprire il finestrino e la velocità del vento sia http://images.wikia.com/wikitex/images/1/1e/1e0/1e8d5e89f0e660973c3e4570736e21.png, cosa pensava Napoleone quel giorno a Waterloo? *Abolisci il Natale. *Perché la prof è così cattiva con me? *Quante volte al giorno scorreggi? Rispondi con sincerità *Sono cattive le prof o sei tu che sei cosìpoco intelligente da non capire che se mandi a Fanculo una di loro devi pagarne le conseguenze? (vera) *Mi prendi un panino? (vera) *Quante volte è morto Crilin? *Porta gli hobbit a Isengard. *Se una bambina raccoglie un fiore legato a un masso di peso 5321897567,4532541Kg, che dovrà percorrere un tragitto di 10m quanto impiegherà a schiacciare la bambina? E se al posto del masso c'è il Budello di Tua Madre dal peso di 67Kg? *Clonati. *Se un treno percorre 10,67 Km in 7 giorni, perchéDon Matteo va in bici? Giustifica la tua risposta. *Quanti capelli aveva Verga? *Quante volte in media andava in bagno Manzoni in una giornata? E cosa faceva più spesso? Rispondi e giustifica. *Quell'ermo colle ti fu sempre caro? *Nunc est bibendum? *Esci a rivedere le stelle. *Dicci la tua sulla decisione della regione Lombardia di installare nelle scuole distributori di frutta e ortaggi. (vera) *Se un gatto cade sempre in piedi e una fetta di pane col burro cade sempre dalla parte del burro, se fai cadere un gatto con sopra una fetta di pane con burro come atterra? *Che unità di misura può essere utilizzata per misurare il peso di un uovo di gallina? (vera) *Paragona la filosofia del Pascoli con una cronaca di Sandro Mazzola. *Salvatore Quasimodo viveva a Notre-Dame de Paris? *Spiega perché Darth Vater è passato al lato oscuro. *È nato prima l'uovo o la gallina? *Esiste o no Babbo Natale? Giustifica la risposta. *Spiega perché il seicento nei Promessi Sposi può essere considerato un personaggio del romanzo manzoniano. (vera) *Un'autovettura procede a velocità costante di 150m/s per 200m fino a scontrarsi contro un muro. Calcola l'energia meccanica del sistema e costruisci il grafico umore conducente/tempo considerando che era lunedì. *Mi spieghi perché il ferro da stiro quando è caldo non emette luce come una lampadina.(vera,chiesta alla maturità) *Un corpo sulla luna pesa 15 N. Calcola l' equivalenza in Kg e determina quanti Kg pesa quel corpo sulla Terra. (vera) Esistono due tipologie di compito in classe: quello programmato, che dà agli alunni il tempo necessario a organizzarsi con bigliettini paragonabili per lunghezza e dimensioni al papiro dell'Orestea di Eschilo, e quello a sorpresa, che miete un numero di vittime paragonabile all'ultimo terremoto in Cina. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mos%C3%A8_Profeta.jpgMosè, appena ricevuto da Dio il P.O.F. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=9EditSimulazione dell'esame Trattasi di un grosso compito in classe che coinvolge quattro professori e relative materie, e, pur essendo una simulazione, è caratterizzata da un voto tutt'altro che simulato. In un lasso di tempo di circa 80 minuti, gli alunni sono costretti a rispondere a un numero di domande non inferiore a quello dei loro capelli, senza tralasciarne neppure una, pena la fustigazione sulla pubblica piazza. I professori tenteranno di ingannarti dicendo che cercheranno di non fare domande troppo cavillose, tenendo conto del fatto che si hanno circa venti minuti per materia e che si devono fare quattro prove di quattro materie diverse,e magari tu, povero pirla, ci credi. Ovviamente lo dicono solo per poterti fregare meglio con una domanda del tipo''suddivisione,anni di stesura, anni delle diverse pubblicazioni, temi, ispirazioni,influenze, figure retoriche, significati filosofici, elementi pessimistici, elementi psicologico sensistici dei canti di Leopardi. O ancora meglio: ''Schopenhauer e il pessimismo (titolo di un'opera redatta in tre libri). Cinque righe. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=10EditGriglia di Valutazione Mitologica tabella rinvenuta incisa sul retro delle Tavole della Legge. Sembra che tale strumento venisse usato sin dall'antichità per stabilire a priori il voto di compiti in classe, interrogazioni e terze prove in base al numero di errori. Riportiamo qui di seguito la versione semplificata: http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=11EditVoto di Condotta È la vendettina personale del professore nel caso in cui una botta di culo assicuri allo studente la promozione. Se non è stato possibile abbattere la preda, il cacciatore tenta, infatti, di ferirla almeno di striscio, nella piuttosto vana convinzione che a qualcuno importi alcunché del voto in condotta. Per rendere il suddetto più temibile e sperare che qualcuno se ne preoccupi, è stata diffusa una leggenda: In realtà, nessuno è mai stato bocciato per un motivo simile. Mercalli, già noto per la classificazione dei terremoti, ha costruito una griglia di valutazione che collega voto in condotta e attività cerebrale: *10: irrimediabilmente lobotomizzato *9: danni cerebrali permanenti ma non invalidanti *8: persona normale *7: fancazzista con attività mentale dentro alla media *6: potenziale terrorista *5: omicida *4: serial killer *3: squilibrato con manie di persecuzione *2: protagonista di G.T.A. *1: Darth Fener *0: Burzum http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=12EditAula Dal latino "aula, ae" che significa "cortile per il bestiame", trattasi di una cella di isolamento talmente cupa e umida da rendere anche persone (apparentemente) docili belve umane, esasperate inoltre dal fetido odore di intonaco presente nell'aria, che farebbe venire i cinque minuti anche a Gandhi. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=13EditScegliere il posto http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Quote_rosso1.png Il posto migliore in aula è... fuori dall'aula! http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Quote_rosso2.png ~ Vasco RossiÈ importante conoscere la planimetria della l'aula e la sistemazione esatta dei banchi. Le possibilità di scelta sono essenzialmente 3: #'Prime file': Sai che ti sgamo! #*vantaggi: il prof è troppo concentrato a guardare i banchi di dietro, notoriamente dei casinisti e quindi puoi parlottare; puoi sputare sul prof essendo più vicino;puoi scorregiare e dare la colpa al pirla seduto alla cattedra #*svantaggi: probabilità 0 di avere qualche suggerimento; #'File centrali': Sparliamo anche di te #*vantaggi: il vantaggio è che puoi parlare comodamente, tanto la/il prof penserà che sono quelli delle ultime file. #*svantaggi: sei compresso tra i banchi davanti e dietro di te e ci metti ore per alzarti; #'Ultime file': Com'è dolce l'uva... #*vantaggi: hai tutte le possibilità per copiare senza destare sospetti e di mangiucchiare qualcosa. #*svantaggi: appena succede qualcosa in classe, tutti gli occhi sono puntati su di te. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=14EditBidelli Solitamente nelle scuole possiamo trovare un personale addetto alle pulizie e all'ordine chiamati "bidelli". Ultimamente vengono chiamati "Personale scolastico non abilitato all'insegnamento", o anche "Personale A.T.A" (A.T.A. è l'abbreviazione di Alunni Tornate in Aula, celebre frase che dicono i bidè-lli). Talvolta per i fanatici di computer, i bidelli vengono chiamati "spammatori di www.wc.net". http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=15EditFine dell'anno scolastico http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Folla2.jpgPiù di Mille Mila studenti festeggiano la fine della squola.Trascorsi i nove mesi, tutto torna alla normalità: i professori vengono nuovamente ibernati in attesa dell'inizio del successivo periodo di caccia e gli alunni si dedicano a vari sollazzi, godendosi la riacquistata pace. L'inizio delle vacanze estive viene solitamente accolto con celebrazioni inenarrabili, le quali possono durare svariati giorni o intere settimane; recentemente è diventato di moda fra le truzze prendere a botte le ragazze più carine o intelligenti di loro, mentre i maschi perseverano nell'antica usanza della sbornia estrema. In molti luoghi è comune sin dall'antichità la pratica del gavettone al primino, che degenera immancabilmente nel gavettone a chiunque. Il tutto viene spesso reso più interessante da un'ulteriore impanatura con uova e farina la quale, una volta asciugata al sole, si trasforma in una solida seconda pelle a prova di proiettile. http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squola&action=edit&section=16EditFilm tratti dalla Squola Incredibile ma vero, alcuni registi a corto d'idee (oppure troppo pigri per farsele venire) hanno deciso di basare alcuni loro film sulla squola, ecco alcuni esempi: *Il primo giorno di scuola: Soldati: 365 giorni all'alba *Il volontario: Il Gladiatore *La scuola: L'inferno di Cristallo *L'interrogazione: Il Silenzio degli Innocenti *Gli interrogati: Io speriamo che me la cavo *I suggeritori: I Signori della Truffa *Gli assenti: Prova a Prendermi *Il compito: Spionaggio Industriale *La media del 9: Mission Impossible *L'uscita: Via col Vento *La promozione: Alive *Debito Formativo: Torna a Settembre *I bocciati: I caduti per la patria *I diplomati: I cavalieri che fecero l'impresa *Il prof: Born to kill - Nato per uccidere *Nota al primo/a della classe: Indagine su un cittadino al di sopra di ogni sospetto *Gli scrutini: Il Giorno del Giudizio *L'entrata: Attimo Fuggente *10 in tutte le materie: Dogma *La cattedra: Zona Minata *Tutti 8 ai quadri di fine anno: Un'Ottima Annata *Il genio della classe: A Beautiful Mind *Caffè al bar con la più carina della scuola: Colazione da Tiffany *Settimana bianca: Vacanze di Natale *Il registro di classe: La scatola nera *Il registro del professore: Arma letale *Colloquio con i genitori: Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo *Il sorriso del professore: Lo squalo *Ultimi banchi: Gli intoccabili *Le prime della classe: Le donne che sapevano troppo *Il vaffanculo detto all'esame di maturita' ai professori: V per vendetta *L'ora di inglese: Io no spik inglisc *L'ora di diritto: Ally McBeal *La prof di religione: L'esorcista *Autogestione: Independence day *Occupazione: Una settimana da Dio *Storia: Jurassic Park *La bidella: Quel mostro di suocera *Il diploma: Licenza di Uccidere *La supplente russa e gnocca: Dalla Russia Con Amore *La bocciatura; Si Vive Solo Due Volte *I suggerimenti: Una Cascata di Diamanti *Il preside: L'uomo dalla Pistola d'Oro *La fidanzata del suggeritore: La Spia che mi Amava *Il suggeritore: Bersaglio Mobile *L'aula: Zona Pericolo *Insulto al professore: Vendetta Privata *La speranza di non essere interrogato il giorno dopo: Il domani non muore mai *6 strappato all'interrogazione senza aver studiato: La morte può attendere *5 e mezzo in un compito perfetto: Il mondo non basta *Sufficienza giocata a poker con il professore: Casino Royale *Geografia delle isole sperdute nel pacifico: Sfida ai confini del mare *Compito in classe mensile: La Maledizione Della Prima Luna *L'armadietto del prof: La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma *Compito di geografia: Ai Confini del Mondo *La lista di quelli già interrogati: Schindler's List *Il Raccomandato: Per un pugno di Dollari *Il corpo docenti: La famiglia Addams' *La professoressa tutta griffata: Il Diavolo Veste Prada *La presidenza: The Dead Zone *Il rappresentante d’istituto: Braveheart *Il rappresentante di classe: Master and Commander *Il pluriripetente: Die Hard *La prof che ritira il compito perché hai copiato e lo ritira anche al compagno che ti ha fatto copiare: Due nel mirino *Richiesta di essere accompagnati da un genitore: A scuola con Papà *Studiare oltre 4 ore al giorno come richiesto dai prof: 40 anni vergine *La lettera a casa: Segnali dal futuro *Ragazzo che vede un amico in presidenza: Profondo Rosso *La puntina da disegno sulla sedia della prof: Colpo grosso al drago rosso *Nota di merito: Io sono leggenda *Filosofia: Nessuna Verità *L'ultimo che deve essere interrogato: L'ultimo samurai *Il numero delle insufficienze di ogni studente nella pagella del primo quadrimestre: 300 *L'alunno che risponde al prof: Rambo *L'alunna che risponde al prof: Million dollar baby *La verifica a sorpresa: Drag me to hell *Volontario che si fa interrogare per recuperare: Coraggio, fatti ammazzare! *Il gruppo di volontari del giorno: I fantastici 4 *Il prof ingiusto: Le follie dell'imperatore *Il compagno leale che difende gli altri: The Protector *Colui che passa i suggerimenti fra i banchi: Transporter *Lo studente penalizzato ingiustamente: Hulk *La verifica tanto temuta: E venne il giorno *La prof che ti sgama mentre ti passano il compito: Il sesto senso *Lo studente che prende 3 a due mesi dalla fine e riesce a farsi promuovere: Never Back Down *L'uscita anticipata: Shopping *L'interrogazione di recupero: La Passione di Cristo *Ultimo compito dell'anno: Pearl Harbor *La fine della squola: Via dall'incubo *Lo studente dal preside: Rapimento e riscatto *L'ultimo ragazzo a dare l'orale della maturità: L'ultimo dei Mohicani *Ora di musica: School of Rock